


Despite Our Differences...

by flickawhip



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while apart Beverly meets Mary again... this time it's easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite Our Differences...

Beverly Hofstadter had been aggrivated by Mary Cooper the first time they met. She had not made it easy for Mary to like her but, when she was talking to Sheldon, she realized why. She was afraid. Oh, she knew why... Leonard got on fairly well with Mary and she herself got on better with Sheldon and yet... the moment she had met Mary she had found herself drawn to the other woman. It was wrong. It felt wrong and yet... she wanted more. They had been apart for almost a year and when they met again things had not changed much. She was able to be civil this time, keeping her tone gently polite and yet, deep down she knew that despite all the differences between them... she wanted Mary. It was an old, familiar longing and yet she fought it. 

Mary Cooper had known instantly what was happening when she met Beverly again, the woman's voice was soft and she was somewhat kinder and yet there was that same flicker of fear in Beverly's eyes. Yes, she knew Beverly would never admit it, but she knew. She had been feeling something similar the first time she met but, after so long in Texas with her church, she was forcing herself to repress everything. Then, eventually, she wasn't. There was something in the smile Leonard was giving her, and as she watched Sheldon with Beverly she knew. This was in god's plan. Despite all their differences it felt right.


End file.
